


The White Flame

by LoneWolfieee



Category: Furry (Fandom), The White Flame
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Furry, LoneWolfieee, M/M, Magic, The White flame - Freeform, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfieee/pseuds/LoneWolfieee
Summary: When a shy lone wolf finds an unusual stone he finds his life becomes a quest to save the world from their shadowy rulers with help from his new found friends.A story of the upcoming animated series.This is my first ever story :) Hope you like it so far :)If you have any tip on how I can improve the writing in my work please let me know ^^





	1. Prologue

In an old and half-forgotten land there were wolves that ranked higher than Alphas. This rare breed was known as the ‘Olorian’ or 'Golden Wolves'. 

No matter what rank an Olori Wolf was, they would always rank highest in a pack even if they were born a fun-loving omega. They were strong, powerful and magical with the ability to fly and harness all kinds of magical elements of the land and lead all wolves in the kingdom lands with pride and to which they were nicknamed "Kings and Queens" of the canine worlds.

Overlooked by the God of all wolves, Okami, golden Godess Heiwa, and their two children, all packs lived harmoniously with their golden leaders keeping them safe in the honour of the gods throughout generations. There was no fear and nothing that could possibly ruin the peace and tranquility of the packs. If a wolf, golden or normal, went against them to break what is pure through murder or rebellion then its their responsibility to dub them "demons". These wolves were sent to Okami to be damned to avoid the world falling into darkness.

On the birthday of his children, Okami decided to gift them their own elements and responsibilities. The youngest became the god of leading the angels, wolves that have passed on with pure souls, and the eldest controlled the demons, those damned by Okami and the Olori. This was a responsibility passed down to them generously and although they all lead with pride, one did not. The god of demons wasn't too pleased about being given the responsibility to lead the so called evil wolves. In fact she was discussed that she had to deal with such low rank and disappointing creatures. She wanted power like the Olori and an ability to lead the world through the paths that SHE wanted. 

Although disapproving she was really close with her younger brother but jealous that he got to lead something so perfect So she plotted. The youngest adored his sister so much that he followed her around everywhere, following her lead and example. So the sister decided to test this and faked a fight between herself and one of the angelic followers of Okami to trick her father into switching their roles. However, it didn't go as planned.

Though not in danger, she made out that an angel was wrongly chosen and that they were trying to kill her. The brother, scared for his sister, attacked and killed the angel and with blood now on his fangs Okami was outraged. His youngest son was apologetic and tried to explain but murder was a serious sin. The god did not approve of this and saw through what his daughter did and dubbed both his children as demons and sent them both to the mortal world to waste away locked in a piece of blessed stone unable to escape without some kind of host to survive.

To much suprise, the eldest found a way to control another being and now possessing this new body and loose in the kingdom world the eldest saw fit and gathered wolves with the darkest hearts and transformed them with her element to do her bidding and renamed them Akuma wolves. With Akumas fully powered with darkness there was only one thing she wanted. The Olorian Wolves to be eradicated. She sent thousands of ghostly Akumas to hunt and slay all of the Olori and after years of fighting, large amounts of death on both sides, and with Okami too overwhelmed to help, she succeeded. Unfortunately with a large amount of her Akuma numbers lowered and with years of fighting, she was left drained powerless, too weak to possess even an ant and with that her presence, along with her lost brother, remained unknown. Nevertheless the Akumas still won and they now take the place of their golden rivals.

There is said to be no more Olorian left in existence. Only the mix-bred descendents of them are still around today. living life in a normal pack too impure to be dubbed "Kings and Queens".

Somewhere in this world I believe a few of the goldies survived, ready to fix the world from the Akumas that now rule…


	2. Edward

Edwards POV. 

When I opened my eyes all I could see was the stars shining above my head and the moon lighting up the rocks which I slept under. It was peaceful. Nothing but the sound of crickets in the grass and a gentle breeze flowing through my ginger fur cooling me from my mother warmth.

My mother was holding me close with her golden blonde tail that was wrapped around my tiny body like the giant fluffy snakes humans wear. It was giving me a sense of protected from the dark eerie forest which stood in front of us. She was fast asleep unlike me, I was way too restless tonight but I need to try to sleep too.

It feels like we have travelled for ages. My mother was always running and moving around everyday to avoid something but she never tells me what it is. All she says is that we have to keep moving and she'll tell me when I'm older but, why keep me in the dark? Maybe I can help somehow.

Slowly in the distance, the rocks and trees went dark as the clouds covered the moon above my head. I felt scared, so I snuggled into my mother's fur for safety and closed my eyes as hard as I could in hope I fall asleep soon. 

Suddenly, I noticed a light glowing through my eyelids, but this was brighter and more direct than what the moon was. I was curious. Upon opening my eyes, what grabbed my attention was a small white light within the forest, flickering like the stars above my head. I couldn't sleep with this in my eyes, it was too bright. My mother wasn't moving. She still slept, undisturbed by the light shining in our faces.

What was this light? It seems unnatural to me.

Curiosity always gets the better of me so with the tiniest ounce of courage that I had I stood and unraveled myself from my mother tail.  
"I'll be right back" I whispered "Just a little peak, it can't be too far"

As I entered the forest alone new sounds and smells hit my senses. Leaves rustled under my paws as I walked. I couldn't see my mother now. All I could see was dark trees, long grass and the glowing light in the distance. Further and Further I walked. I was getting really scared and I could feel my tail lifting in between my hind legs. The white light was the only thing keeping me calm, lighting the path which I walked. Keep my eyes on the glow I instructed myself as I walked closer and closer and closer until... I stopped.  
I didn't know what I was expecting but before me lay a tiny little stone no bigger than my baby paws. It was an unusual shape, like the half of a heart almost and it was white in colour with a tiny black dot on the bigger end.  
'What was this?' I questioned.  
Out of curiosity I lowered my head to get a closer look. It was so pretty and intriguing, maybe I could take it to my mother, she's always telling me stories of the great Olori and other wolf histories. 

All of a sudden the stone shot upward, floating in the air with a strange white flame surrounding it. Then the next thing I felt was a sharp pain stabbing my into my chest. This was agenising. I looked down to see the stone was sinking into my skin and blood was slowly dripping onto the ground. In a panic I scratched and scratched worsening the wound and shook my body as hard as I could hoping to get this thing away from me, until, nothing...

I blacked out. 

As my eyes opened pain overwhelmed me. I think I hit my head whilst I was shaking myself around. Tears spilled down my face in agony. I wanted my mother. Why was I so foolish to wander off by myself? Looking down it seemed that I was lying in a puddle of water.  
My reflection rippling into it. Something was off. Why was my ear grey? I have never noticed that before. I tucked myself under a rock, too scared to move and wrapped my tail around my body. In shock I noticed the end of my tail was grey too. This isn't normal. I always chase my tail and it has always been a ginger colour. After a while the light started to glow again but this time it was bigger. I couldn't see the shape through by tear soaked eyes until it drew closer...

Whatever this was, it was getting closer. It seemed to be almost walking in fact. As it came closer and closer I recognised the shape. It was another wolf! 

It looked about my mother's size, with ghostly white fur and big glowing black eyes and grey pupels. I couldn't help but notive that this wolf shared the same unusual grey markings as myself. This was really odd... 

It tilted its head in confusion and lay down right in front of me. 

"Why are you crying?" It spoke to me with an echoey voice "Please don't cry". 

The wolf seemed friendly but looked lost and sad. Where did it come from? What kind of wolf was it? I stood up and approached the glowing wolf. The closer I got I felt the same warmth my mother radiated, making me feel more relaxed and safe unexpectedly. The bright wolf smiled kindly at me like a friend i've known forever.

"Hello" I said with my timid voice "My name is Edward, who are you?"

"I think my name is Kasai" It said confusedly "sorry, I'm having trouble remembering some things...".  
I had loads more questions, like; what was Kasai? Why was it here? 

Before I could ask I hear my mother's whines and howls in the distance. This wasn't good, these were the sounds of pain and fear and I need to get back to her immediately. I apologised to the wolf. I turned away and ran back in the direction I came only to be pulled back by a sharp pain in my chest. Upon looking down I saw a glittery cord attached to me and the other end attached to Kasai. I couldn't break it. Why are we attached? I look back at Kasai in fear.

"I have to go!" I yelled "My mothers in danger!" Kasai stood and ran towards me in a panic and then it suddenly disappeared from my sight.

"Huh" I said in confusion. Where did it go? I shook it off and continued running until I was back to the field where my mother slept. 

My jaw dropped, my body froze and tears filled my eyes. I came face to face with an aweful sight. My mother was hurt and surrounded by ghostly black wolves with glowing white eyes. They looked like ghosts. My mother's bright fur was soaked in red from too many wounds to count. She turned and faced my shivering body.

"EDWARD RUN!" she yelled "These monsters are..." 

It went quite...

I could only hear the sound of my heart beat in my chest. What was in front of me will scar me for the rest of my life. A huge wolf with black and white fur with the same grey ear and tail markings as me and with glowing blood red eyes grabbed by mothers neck ...and snapped it in an instant. 

Almost in slow motion she fell to the ground, laying lifeless in the grass with the shine leaving her yellow eyes. 

I froze at the sight of her. The smokey black wolves drawing near to me with fangs bared in their grinning mouths. My heart was racing and anger started to pulsate through my tiny body. I bare my baby teeth at the wolves and suddenly their grins turn to fear. I open my mouth to force a growl but instead of a sound, warm white flames flew from my mouth. It didn't burn me but the smoky wolves evaporated before me whilst others fled away. With anger still fueling me I chased them, shocked that these wolves were scared of a tiny anxious pup like me. I ran through a stream not looking at where I was going until I got a glimpse of the sight of myself. I understand now why they must be scared. My fur has turned a dark grey and my eyes were glowing white like the flames which came from my mouth, yet my ear and tail tip remained the same. I stopped and stared at the sight of myself. What is happening to me? 

I think I'm lost now. I continue to run hoping to find where i'm going. I run through the darkness of night not knowing where I was going, anger and pain still overflowing inside me. My mother was gone and it all my fault. I should never has wandered off without her...

"Im so lost, help me" I said looking to the sky still running. Then crash. I feel my body smack into something fluffy. Our bodies rolled down a hill landing with a thud at the bottom. My body felt squashed and before I could mutter the words 'get off me' I look up only to see another wolf. It was definitely a she-wolf cub, about my age with icy grey fur and a pair of bright blue eyes piercing in to mine. I felt all the anger float away in her presence and I notice my dark grey fur was back to ginger again. There was no time to ask who she was. She looked at me with concern, got up and yelled at me,  
"Hey Watch where you're going odd eared freak!"  
She ran as fast as she could back into the forest probably frightened by my colour changing pelt. I mean who wouldn't be...It was beyond normal. 

"She was really pretty though" I say to myself with a tiny smile forming onto my face. Weird concidering she just called me freak. 

Now i'm alone again though. I found a little hole in the ground. I think it belonged to a badger or a fox but it was cold with no scent like nobody had been there in years. I lie down and curl up in a ball shivering and still terrified by the events that happened. I miss my mother. Still flooded with tears I shut my eyes hoping to get some Sleep. How could anybody sleep after this. I abandoned my mother, wondered off without her permission and most likely got her killed. She could always sense things coming closer but she was probably looking for me before she attempted to run. What have I done... 

As tears dropped from my eyes I suddenly found my body warm up, just like my mother was besides me but when I looked It wasn't her but Kasai curled around me like what my mother did. I somewhat felt at ease and safe with Kasai here. I forgot it was still with me until now. I didn't think ghosts could be so warm... 

As Kasai closed its eyes to sleep. I found myself looking up at the starry sky through opening of the hole.

"I love you mother" I sadly whispered "and i'm so sorry about what I did". I start to drift asleep with my new caretaker beside me and with one thought on my mind.

That I was gonna have to grow up...


	3. The Gray Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "

(No One's POV) 

"Hey, wake up" whispered a familiar voice.   
Edwards' ears twitched gently as the sound started to awake him. As he opened his eyes he was met with the apathetic face of Kasai who had been taking care of him after the death of his mother.  
"Come on kiddo, it's time to get up already", Kasai yawned, sounding tired himself, "You know we've gotta go hunting this morning or you're gonna be hungry".   
Edward groaned as he started to drift off again.   
"Really?…Why do you put me through this every morning Edward?", Kasai grumbled in displeasure, "Guess you leave me no choice". Edward still didn't budge. He lay in the burrow falling back to sleep which became a great annoyance for Kasai since Edward knew of the plans this set for this morning. Kasai left the opening of the burrow and walked about 4 metres away from the lazy wolf until a sudden bolt of pain struck the both of them. "Oww!, what did you do that for", Edward cried out getting up from his warm spot in the little den, "You do this every time!"   
"Well you wouldn't get up lazy butt", Kasai giggled, "For Okami's sake Edward, I've been looking after you for 2 years now and you still need me to get you up in the morning. Surely you've grown up enough by now".  
Edward looked at him apologetically. Kasai shook his head at him but laughed, he couldn't stay mad at him. Afterall he's been practically raising him since he was 5 months old, teaching how to hunt, how to find water, how to fight and to use and control Kasai's shared power. Edward really didn't have anyone else since there was no father figure around and Kasai was forcefully connected to him via this weird looking, and also painful, cord strapping them both together like a dog on a leash.   
"Come on kiddo" Kasai sighed as he started to walk into the forest, gesturing for Ed to come along. 

Both the wolves walked through the forest sniffing out the familiar scents that they have learnt through the years. There was a sweet scent of the berries that grew, the mossy and pastoral smell of the trees and the wild combinations of the animals which hid amongst the greenery. Of course their prey wouldn't make this easy for them.   
"I was just thinking Edward", Kasai whispered, "you don't really need me to help you with this so how about I let you take the lead today". With that Kasai disappeared from Edwards sight truly to let him know that he wasn't taking no for an answer. 

Edwards POV

Kasai sometimes did this to me to let me have some privacy. Kasai was kind of like a genie sometimes, it makes me laugh when I think about that but it was nice to have some alone time to be fair. Surely Kasai didn't really sign up to become kinda like a father to me but it's just by chance he did. If I had never met Kasai in the first place I probably would be dead right now. In some way I owe him everything and I truly look up to him in a way but I doubt I'll ever tell him that. I'm way too shy for that and I don't know everything about him yet. I'm too scared to ask him that too, I don't wanna pry in his life or anything though from what I've learnt so far about Kasai is that he's a ghost, he can wield a weird flame power and that he has shown me 3 different forms of himself, a ghost like one where no one can see him but me, his mortal form where everything and everyone can see him but as a physical wolf like me, but white of course, and the genie type one where he disappears completely. I still giggle at that thought, I mean, he has mentioned that he can live inside that weird stone that's in me 'like some kind of pokemon'...whatever a pokemon is, I'll have to ask him later. 

I remembered my training. Everything Kasai had taught me came back to me in an instant. I start to recognise and sort through all the familiar scents of this forest until I was able to focus on one. The smell of a herd of antelope about a mile out. I steady and softened my paws and lowered myself so my body was quiet and to not stir up any of the animals. A frightened bird could flap and squark, a scared toad might rustle leaves and rabbits can thump around. This forest must stay quiet whilst I do this. Antelope are timid creatures and any sudden sounds will make them run off so I must stay silent and alert until I get to their location. 

I soon arrive to the edge of the forest where   
the antelope were grazing. I have never been this far into the trees before, not so much that the forest ends anyway. This place was slightly open surrounded by a cliff entrapping myself and my prey in. Kasai would probably be rather mad at me being this far out but it's not I'm anywhere dangerous… Right? I take a deep breath to calm my nervousness. Although I was hungry and knew how to hunt. I absolutely despise taking the life of another being. As a kid I'd cry every time and I still do but it's just upsetting to me and I hate it. However I swallow the lump in my throat that's beckoning me to cry and tighten my claws ready to strike. I lower my body within the grass and uncover my fangs without a sound. I'll count to 3 and I'll go. I take a deep breath until I feel ready and count… 1… 2…3...I jump out like a lion and sprint towards my prey but instead of catching one I bump into something fluffy and hear a slight yelp completely missing my target. 

The antelope fleed. Even if I got up to run after them now I would never catch them.   
In shock my ears flip back. I'm hearing a lot of growling coming from being me.   
"... Kasai" I Whisper to myself almost tearing up. However he can't hear me that easily whilst he's hidden himself away. I must call him louder. I take a deep breath and… "HEY YOU!"   
I turn my head. My body starts to shake and my tail tucks under me. There were 3 wolves standing in front of me. All of them with their hackles up and fangs bared at me. One of them was slowly coming towards me whilst the other two watched me cautiously. Though I was breathing uncontrollably I could pick up this wolf's scent and it seemed familiar to me. As it drew closer to me I started to recognise the colour and patterns of the fur. It was blurry in my mind but this was the same wolf I bumped into on my worst night a couple of years ago. I wouldn't forget a face but wow...she had grown up now.   
She came close to me, her blue eyes looking down at me with such a fearless and courageous expression, she had such beautiful long fur that waved in the wind with a bit extra growing being her ear simular to a horses mane... But more suiting to a wolf of course. She lifted her head and covered her snarl still looking down on me like a house cat looking at its human.  
"Who are you and what are you doing trespassing in our territory?", She demanded. I tensed up. I was so scared that I couldn't even move or speak. Kasai better come out to check on me soon. I really need him right now.   
The two wolves beside her came close enough for me to see their details. One of the wolves next to the grey she-wolf looks quite snobby, looking down on me with disgust like I was a piece of dirt. His fur was almost all white apart from some patches of grey and had bright yellow eyes that outshined my own. The other wolf however looked at me curiously with his head tilted but still had the look that showed his intentions of protecting the she-wolf in front of him. He has dark grey fur, bold black ears and greyish blue eyes that looked somewhat friendlier to me.   
"Norman!", The She-wolf yelled, The arrogant white wolf came closer to the girl as if to respond to the order. "Report back to my father about what is happening"   
"Yes ma'am" He replied.   
The white wolf did what he was ordered straight away. He turned from the scene and ran away without any question. What was she? Some kind of queen or something? 

"Womble", She said a lot gentler, "please could you go find where the herd ran too, I'm sure dad won't be too happy about us being empty pawed. The kinder wolf nodded and ran past me and in the direction of where the prey ran completely ignoring my existence. 

"That just leaves you and me oddears"   
I look up at her again. She was still holding her fearless expression but her tone of voice was a lot calmer. She had probably realised that I wasn't really a threat considering my scared posture.   
"Look I can tell you're probably the 'Omega' of your pack but that doesn't give you the right to not give an answer to a future pack Alpha", She spoke softly. I stop shivering a little enough to get some words out. I was still scared but laying here with my tail between my legs isn't going to help me any.   
"My name is Edward… I- I didn't mean to come here, I wasn't aware of any other wolves and I'm sorry that I came here…", I said with slight panic, "I was just following the herd to catch one".   
The grey wolf tilted her head at me but smiled a little in a kind way.   
"Well I guess there is no harm done, but just remember for next time", She stated, by the way odd ears, it's nice to meet you properly this time"   
Wait! She remembers me! I felt my heart vibrate in my chest as she said that, what's wrong with me. This was a new feeling. Although scared I still felt like I wanted to talk to her more, so I picked up my body so I was at her level rather than curled up on the floor like a wuss. I had to ask her something, anything, anything at all before I was made to leave or be eaten by an Alpha. The first thing I could think of was…   
"Erm…Wha-What's your name?" I asked, stuttering more than a squirrel on coffee. Jeez this was slightly nerve wrecking and embarrassing. "Edward just go home" , I thought to myself. 

"I'm not gonna eat you ya know", She giggled, "My name is Alice". 

Her name was Alice! I felt my heart squeeze slightly. "That's such a pretty name"


	4. An Eye For An Eye

“Are you okay?” Alice said in a worrying tone, “You have been staring at me blankly for about a minute or so”. 

Little did I know that I had been staring at her thinking about how pretty her name sounded. Oh no she’s gonna think that I’m weird or something. I shook my head and snapped out of it before creeped her out. 

“Look...I'm glad that we have bumped into an unthreatening wolf such as yourself but I think it's time you went back to your own pack. I'm sure they are missing you right?", Alice stated softly.  
My own pack? I didn't know what she meant by this. Does she mean my family? I just have Kasai but he's a spirit. Is he my pack?  
“I'm sorry if this sounds like an obvious question, but, what's a pack?”, I said tilting my head in confusion, “It's just me really, I'm on my own”. 

“Wait Edward, you're a lone wolf?”

“...yes…”, I nervously responded. 

Alice looked shocked at my answer. Like she had never seen someone here alone before and from the way she and her friends greeted me it sounded like scarier packs have bumped into them also. I could understand. 

“Look”, Alice said with a voice of authority, “ Regardless of your pack status you must leave, I'm glad i've met someone who isn't planning to kill any of us but...you must…”

Alice froze in her place. She was staring with such a scared and terrified expression. I almost turned my head until I heard her yell “RUN!”. In an instant Alice pushed me away with such force and to my horror when I reopened my eyes after the impact I was met with the sight of the she-wolf on the ground with a very deep slash on the right side of her face and the villainous snarl of a giant black and white wolf walking away from her, giggling through its growl as it looked back at me. I got up and ran towards her.

“ALICE! ARE YOU OKAY! GET UP!” I yelled in panic. She wasn't moving at my voice but she was breathing. Thank goodness. Her right eye was dislocated from her face and was replaced with a deep gash pouring with blood. My heart raced. My anxiety struck me like lightning on a dark and dreary night. Flashes of my past haunted me as Alice's body glitched out to become my mum. I can't take this. I can't handle death or pain anymore. My breathing quickened and all the huffs of my breath started to become a low growl through my teeth that are now exposed. The hatred in my heart was stirring inside me and overflowing out of me until the ginger of my fur faded into very dark grey. I had one thought running through my mind...Get that lowlife…

I sprinted off. I felt rage overflowing in my veins. I was mad, really mad. This was an emotion I rarely experience. I'm never this angry. Although I was shy and nervous I was mostly a positive individual who wouldn't raise his voice nor snap at anyone but this was different. Alice was kind so why would someone hurt her!? I'll make my voice heard. I'm not sitting back or running away, I'm gonna deal with this wolf!  
Although fueled by rage I was still confused as to why Kasai hadn't reappeared to me yet. Surely he can come out and help right now. When he leaves he's still with me and I can usually get his attention when I shout, but I've been shouting so where is he? Ill figure it out later, that ghost was a ball of mysteries that i'll never figure out. I'll try and be confident later and ask him.

I stopped. I lowered my head with my fangs bared and my hackles stood at the back of my neck. The wolf that hurt Alice stood still in front of me almost as if it was waiting for me to arrive. I stare at it growling and hissing in rage to make sure my intentions were clear. It stepped closer to me and smiled menacingly. This only upset me more.

“I figured you would follow me kid” The dark wolf spoke in a low tone. “Although you’re grown now you’ve hardly changed in both your appearance and your wits”. I had no idea what he was talking about? He doesn't know me! I'm not gonna let him play with my mind but my curiousness had to ask!  
“I’ve never met you in my life! You don’t know me!”, I yelled.  
The other wolf grinned.  
“Oh but I do puppy… how is your mum doing..?”

Utter shock met my eyes, nightmarish memories started to fill my head with his words echoing through my mind as if to taunt me. Flashes of familiar red eyes and the horrifying images of the last sight of my mum glitched through my mind as the sound of her neck snapping ringed through my ears. The wolf I saw murder her...Was standing in front of me…

“Oh...did that hit a nerve boy”, The murderer said with humour. He started to laugh at the pain that must be present on my face. This was getting way too much for me, the pain, the sadness, the anger were all cramming in my head as one. In response I lowered my head and took a deep breath to fill my lungs, keeping in mind all the training and progress that Kasai had taught me over the past years, and ignited the power that was flowing inside me. With a burning rage I filled my mouth with fire, the power emitted from Kasai’s spirit that was living inside me. The dark wolfs’ face dropped. I shot out my pure white fire and it roared like a dragon filled with pride as it rapidly blasted straight for the other wolf. That cretin was about to regret everything he did! I was sneering at that thought but to my suprise the dark wolf blasted it away with ease. “What!” I muttered to myself, that should have burnt him...don't tell me he-. I was interrupted by the wolf.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was a great shot orphan boy! I'm impressed!”, cackled the wolf with its wide jaws,“You should come join me! Us Akuma’s must stick together now and it seems we share much more than that simple title”. 

“WE’RE NOTHING ALIKE!”, I growled in defense. “I don't even know what an Akuma is so how could I be one!”  
The black wolf giggled, “oh I believe me, you are…join me or die here, i'm sure you're grown up enough to choose the sensible answer”.


	5. Enraged By Fear

"Is this guy for real" I questioned myself. I'll never go with him. From what I can tell of the guy he was an evil, murderous brute and he would only make me do the same sins as he. With that answer in my head and the anger still coursing through my veins I sprang towards him. I had no choice. I had chosen not to go with him and he said that he would kill me if i refused so I must make this first move to defend myself. He braced himself. I leaped in the air to get close to any weak points he may have but as I grew near he grabbed my paw with his massive jaws and launched me into the trees. My back smashed on impact with a tree. I slid to the ground wincing in pain and blood dripping out of the puncture wounds on my paw. I licked it to partially sooth it, shook myself off and started to limp back to the area where the Akuma was. It hurt so much but I can handle it. I don't want him to hurt anyone else and that desire rang through my mind like a desperate wish. 

I arrived back at the scene. He was walking away. What did he think he had dealt with me already? I might be timid but I had fight in me. With my hunter's instincts, I lowered myself, lightened my body and softly crawled toward him. I could get the jump on him. I drew closer, and closer and closer and with the akuma still walking away. I opened my mouth to strike but as I perked up my ears I could hear him mumbling to himself. I couldn't see no one else so who was he talking to? The guy must be crazy! In a sudden movement I clamped down my jaw on his tail causing it to immensely bleed as my teeth cracked through the tailbone. In a swift movement the Akuma turned to me and snapped at me almost catching the scruff of my neck. He growled at me dominantly and I stood my ground. Using all the force in my body a used my front paws to push him down and suppress his movements but he knew this trick. He managed to flip himself back over pinning me down with his huge paws, his claws digging into my chest. I whined in pain. His weight was crushing and causing my chest to tighten. I fight and fidget to break free to no avail. Was this the end? Was Kasai gonna save me like a hero at the last second? With many questions and probabilities in my head I glance up taking a closer look at the wolf edging closer to my face. His eyes were a piercing red with anger and his fur was blacker than Vanta (If that was even possible) except his one grey ear. This was familiar. The Akumas tail tip was grey too. Was he telling the truth? Was he like me? Was there another spirit like Kasai? I was overflowing with questions but whilst faced with the wolf widening his jaws at me something told me that this wasn't such a time. With the last fight I had in me I closed my eyes and I yelled, “ KASAI HELP ME!!”. Suddenly the wolf was thrown off of me and upon opening my eyes I found not Kasai but Alice stood up with her full fangs bared and with a strong stance. The Akuma got up, shaking himself from what just happened.

I get up and join the she-wolf in this standoff, I feel relieved that she is okay and that I’m not alone now. Alice lowers her head and whispers to me, “Listen Edward, I'm gonna distract him so the attention is on me. I need you to get the jump on him.”. I nod. Alice runs straight for him, fighting and wrestling with all her might. She was so strong! Alice was truly amazing, she had the Akuma using all his power and focus against her but she was still slightly struggling. I sneak around them trying to figure out a good point of attack. Then I remembered. His tail was badly damaged from the last time I attacked. So with my anger and whatever courage I can muster, I strike, grabbing his tail with force whilst Alice was starting to overpower him. With his tail bone broken from my last bite I clamped my jaws on the broken part of it and found that it was loose in my mouth almost like a shedded snake skin. I could hear the agony coming from the Akuma so with absolute rage and revenge in my head I janked on his broken tail tearing it in half. The Akuma shrieked as blood poured from this amputated tail. Alice jumped in shock. The Akuma broke free from both our grasp and fled from the scene in fear leaving a trail of red behind him. 

Anger was still flowing greatly inside of me as I was struggling to contain the frustration and agony I felt after what I just went through. I was starting to lose it. It was uncomfortable, overpowering and upsetting me. 

“Edward I've been wanting to ask, what's... going on with your fur?” Alice tiredly asks, “OddEars? What is happening?”.  
I'm struggling to fight this, that wolf, he is the reason for this! My eyes start to water and my breath and growls got heavier the more I thought about it. I need help. Help me! 

Almost instantly I felt a giant weight drift out of me. My heart slows and breathing calms as my fur starts to fade back to its normal gingery hue that I'm used to. I felt tranquillity, my normal self again.  
“Are you okay...Edward?”, Alice calmly cried. I felt tears running down my face. Alice had placed herself under my chin leaning into me in a cuddly kind of way. Did she just stop it? She leaned herself back to look in the eyes, her missing eye was still bleeding, slower than it was but it was still a cause for concern. I gently leaned in closer to her and licked some of the blood away from her face. We need to keep this clean after all until it can get treated. Alice blushed. We both just stop and look at each other for a while. There was something about her that made me feel calm and safe and I needed to be in this auror.  
As I was cleaning around Alice’s wound I heard a sudden patter of paws approaching followed by a huge bark and growl jumping near me. Alice whipped her head around and stood her ground despite her injury.

“Womble, stand down!”, Alice demanded.  
As ordered Womble lowered himself at her words.  
“My apologies Alice, but that wolf has blood around his muzzle and so I initially thought the worst.”, Womble said apologetically,”We must get you home so I can make sure that doesn't get worse than it is”. Alice nodded and they both started to walk away. Womble pulled off a few giant leaves from a monstera tree and secured it over Alices eye to stop the bleeding. 

“Edward, you're coming with us”, Alice said, She sounded like she wasn't really giving me a choice so I nervously agreed and followed along with them. As we were walking we passed fields, climbed over hills and waded through a river far away from where I knew and further away from the place I call home. Alice kept turning her head at me, possibly making sure I was okay. As we walked Womble kept looking at me and then back to Alice like they were talking about me. I mean, it's fine and all, I'm sure Alice is filling him in with what she already knew about me. Womble turned his head to me again and at one moment he slowed his pace so that he was beside me.

“Hello”, He greeted, “It may seem obvious at this point but my name is Womble”.

“Hi”, I said in a shy tone, “I'm Edward”.

“You seem nervous, but don't be, we’re all friendly wolves despite what we displayed when we first saw you. We got to protect ourselves and we didn't know you at the time”

“I understand that, family comes first after all”

“Absolutely!” Womble said with joy on his face. He made me giggle a little. Womble is kind of like a playful puppy, the complete opposite to what I first saw of him. Just proves that first impressions really aren't everything.

“So if you don't mind me asking. Where is your family? How long have you been alone and How old are you?, Womble questioned. Alice turned her head like she was prepared to listen to my answer. This must've been what they were talking about but without question I answered.

“I'm 2 and a half and I think I've been on my own for about 2 years now”, I said watching their expressions as I answered.

“Wait?!”, Alice yelled, “ You've been alone since you were a pup! How are you even alive!”

“Well I…”, I stutter and pause. Should I tell them about Kasai? I really have no other way of explaining myself really but maybe they knew of the spirits..or not. 

“I have an invisible friend”, I quickly say. Both grey wolves stop and look at me in confusion.

“Okay then my dude, if that works for ya”, Womble replied with slight sarcasm but after all It's not like I can prove it right now with Kasai still not coming out to reveal himself.

“You still need to answer my last question my imaginative friend”, Womble said with a giggle, “Where is your family?”  
It would probably be hard to explain at this moment and to be honest I really didn't want to talk about it. Especially after today. So I just leave them with…

“Their dead…”

“Oh … I'm sorry”, Womble said softly.

“It's fine,” I replied, “I'm sorry that that was a vague answer but I don't really want to talk about it right now…”

“We understand…”, Alice says in a soft tone.

We continued to walk following Alice's lead into another forest until we got closer to our end destination.

“Were almost there”, Alice states. As we walk through the trees I start to see a cave opening in the distance. This can't be where they live right? It's so dark compared to the wolves I'm walking with. We approach it. Alice and Womble both enter the cave whilst I lagged behind a little nervous to enter. Dark places are really not my thing. Womble turns his head and notices my reluctance to enter and retreats back to be close to me and reassures me that everything is fine. The cave was damp and dark. Bats were flapping around making my hair stand on end and drips of water were echoing through my sensitive ears. Womble stayed close to me, reassuring me and praising me for staying calm almost as if he can read my emotions better than myself. To my surprise as we walked through the earey cave my eyes saw a glimpse of light at the end. We walked, closer and closer until Alice picked up her speed and yells “We’re here!”.

The sight was amazing! This place was so bright and full of wolves of all different colours and sizes everywhere I looked. 

“Close your mouth OddEars, our base is not that good”, Alice laughed. I beg to differ though. Alice and Womble led me through the territory base, I was still dumbfounded by what I was seeing although as we passed the other pack member I got a negative feeling as they stared at me.

“Dont worry about it”, Womble whispered,”They don't know you yet”.

That makes sense I guess. Alice and Womble didn't trust me at first look. They continued to lead me through their home until we got to a little den made of branches and other foliage. 

“Hey Dad, I need to talk to you”, Alice yelled. 

I hear shuffling about the leaves in the den and the yawns of a male voice. Around me the other wolves started to lean onto their front paws bowing their heads as the shuffling grew closer. I lowered my body afraid of what was coming out. As I did, Alice and Womble did the same as their pack. It was quiet, only the footsteps from the den in front of me could be heard until they stopped. What stood in front of me was a grey and white wolf with pale blue eyes looking down on me with such a strong posture and full of confidence. I was amazed by him.

“Alpha”, Womble says with respect.”We would like you to meet Edward”.


End file.
